The Missives
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Short multi-parter: Fuji is rich, popular, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Tezuka has heard a lot about him but is not impressed. Fuji, however, turns out to be someone really unexpected.
1. Prologue

Title: **The Missives**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Rating: PG 13  
Wordcount: ~1,900  
Warning: AU  
Summary: Fuji is rich, popular, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Tezuka has heard a lot about him but is not impressed. Fuji, however, turns out to be someone really unexpected.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. For the nth time, I say that they belong to each other.

**A/N:** First part of my supposed December/Christmas fic. It's posted early for **lafuego **and **ThinK **(it doesn't have Christmas content anyway). Happy birthday to you, dearies!!!

**Prologue**

_To: Anonymous Benefactor_

__

I have received the month's allowance that you sent and I am grateful of your generosity. However, I believe that it would be an abuse of your kindness to accept it. Thus, I send the check back to you with this letter. You need not worry about my daily expenses as I have managed to find a part-time job and I will be starting next week.

I hope you will not take any offense in this. I simply feel that you have given me enough help.

_Respectfully,  
Tezuka Kunimitsu_

Tezuka read the letter about three times before he ascertained that it was polite. Firm yet polite. He did not want to sound ungrateful. But he truly felt that being able to enter this university with the help of his mysterious benefactor was more than enough a favor and his pride wouldn't let him accept anything more from a complete stranger.

"Tezuka?" He heard Oishi call. He folded the white paper neatly into two and slipped it inside a white envelope.

"Are you ready?" Oishi asked when Tezuka looked up.

Leaving the letter on his desk, Tezuka rose from his chair and nodded. This was one of the times in which he allowed Oishi to convince him to go to a supposed welcome party for the freshmen who stayed in the dormitories. Oishi used the excuse that it would be an excellent way to know the people they would be living with in the next few years. However, Tezuka suspected that Oishi had another reason apart from getting acquainted with their dormmates. He suspected a particular exuberant redhead who caused him headaches by bouncing around so much. Nonetheless, he gave in because he already began to feel the burden called college life, and he was admittedly curious as he had never been to a bar before.

_The Pavilion_ and their residence hall stood three streets away from each other so the walk to the bar took less than thirty minutes. The moment they entered the two-storey building, the music boomed in Tezuka's ears. The bar looked, felt and sounded like how he imagined it: filled with smoke; trembling with music; everywhere, people laughed and danced and drank and flirted. Trying to keep his breathing shallow to avoid inhaling much of the polluted air, he trailed behind Oishi.

"Over here!"

Tezuka turned as did Oishi to find Kikumaru who waved his arms around in great circles, obviously inviting them over. He sat on one of the semi-circular couches at the far end of the room, accompanied by someone Tezuka did not know. He noticed that Kikumaru's friend had closed eyes and wondered if he might be sleeping. But he saw the stranger whisper something to Kikumaru, and he deftly rejected the idea.

"Hello, Tezuka!" Kikumaru yelled exuberantly.

"Hello," Tezuka said quietly, his voice hardly audible due to the noise.

Probably remembering his guest, Kikumaru waved a hand toward his friend as Tezuka and Oishi took their seats. "This is Fuji Syusuke."

Oishi's eyes dilated in surprise. He grasped Fuji's hands to shake them. "Oishi Shuichiro here," he said pleasantly. "I've heard many things about you."

Arching a thin brow, Fuji asked, "Indeed? Are they all good things?"

"Yes, I believe so!" Oishi replied.

"I'm glad then." This time, Fuji veered his attention to Tezuka whom he caught staring blankly. "Fuji Syusuke," he said, offering a hand and a smile.

Tezuka shook the hand quickly, trying not to appear too eager. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji's crinkled eyes flew open and immediately put perfectly cut sapphires into Tezuka's mind. But after a few seconds, he shut them back and easily slipped on a smile. "I'm very glad to meet you… Tezuka."

A frown crossed Tezuka's face. He thought he heard a distinct stress on the way Fuji pronounced his name.

"Which college are you from?" Fuji inquired with friendly interest. "I'm from the College of Fine Arts. I major in Visual Arts."

"College of Architecture," Tezuka responded abruptly. "And everyone knows you're from Fine Arts."

"Hmm…" Fuji started thoughtfully, leaning comfortably against the back cushion. "It seems my reputation precedes me."

Fuji couldn't have avoided that, Tezuka thought. Less than a month into college, Fuji Syusuke's name became known to everyone in the university. He belonged to a wealthy family that owned a line of luxury hotels. Not only was he rich; apparently, he was a genius too whom teachers often praised. But when he first heard of Fuji, Tezuka hadn't been impressed. He thought that anyone with money could easily amaze everyone.

What he heard of Fuji's looks, however, proved to be true. Something about the smooth lines of his jaws and the curve of his lips drew Tezuka in. The way his blue eyes opened reminded Tezuka of an exotic animal, a white tiger, beautiful, different, seemingly vulnerable yet extremely able to hunt and rip and tear its prey. There was something sensual about the way Fuji carried himself too. Despite his simple clothes: a white long-sleeve shirt that he left undone down to the third button and at the cuffs, revealing a glimpse of glowing white skin and tight-fitting blue jeans, people still kept stealing glances at him. Tezuka knew because he watched.

"What would you like to drink, Tezuka?"

Tezuka blinked and realized that he had been left alone with Fuji. He glanced at the dance floor and saw Kikumaru pressing his body against Oishi in some form of wild, frenzied dance Tezuka did not approve of. He looked at Fuji again who smiled and waited patiently. He felt compelled to answer. "Pineapple juice would be fine."

It was Fuji's turn to blink. He discerned Tezuka before asking, "Don't you want anything stronger?"

"No," Tezuka said flatly. "I'm allergic to alcohol."

"I see." Fuji whispered the orders to the waiter who departed promptly. "Allergies are terrible things. I usually turn into a rash that grows a human whenever I accidentally eat something with anchovies."

"But I don't think I'm missing a lot when I can't drink spirits," Tezuka remarked frankly. "I know how irresponsible drunk men can get." He clenched his fists on his lap as an unpleasant memory played in his mind.

Fuji paused and his smile drooped as if he too remembered something unfortunate. He did not speak for a few minutes. He simply sat back and Tezuka knew he watched him at the corner of his eyes as he drummed his fingers in time with the beating of the drums.

"If you'd like to dance, you can go ahead," Tezuka said in a very low voice.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said, sidling closer to Tezuka. "What was that?"

Tezuka had to steady his breathing. Once Fuji came close, his nose caught a waft of sweet and tempting scent of honey and cinnamon. "I said if you'd like to dance, you can go ahead."

Lifting his head, Fuji flashed a broad smile. "Will you dance with me?"

Undoubtedly taken aback, Tezuka eyed Fuji sharply. He had to make himself clear then. "I can't dance."

"You only need to move your arms a bit and step from side to side," Fuji said hopefully. He tugged at Tezuka's arm. "You're not drinking so you have to dance." His face gleamed brightly as he spoke and urged Tezuka to stand up. "Just one song."

At once, it became clear to Tezuka that he wouldn't be hearing the end of it unless he gave in. He pressed his lips and obliged. But he made sure that they traipsed to a far corner with less people who would see his pathetic attempt at dancing. "Fine," he said. "Just this –" He stopped. The music had changed into a slower one. Most of the people groaned, and a lot asked what was going on. "The song changed. Maybe we should go back."

"But we're already here," Fuji reminded in a hushed whisper. He encircled his arms around Tezuka's neck and he pressed himself closer to Tezuka's tensed body. "Just this song. I promise."

Tezuka did not like feeling small and submissive, but Fuji had a way to make him feel so. Annoyed, he wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist, gripping Fuji gently at the lower back. This, he realized, had been a mistake as he knew his hands could easily slide lower and lower…

"I don't think you know this," Fuji said, disrupting Tezuka's thoughts, "but we're actually on a blind date."

"A blind date?" Tezuka repeated so sharply his words could have cut down a tree.

Fuji just smiled. "Yes. Eiji mentioned a friend who's never dated before and asked if I were interested." He grinned childishly. "But since you entered the bar with neither the intention nor the idea of meeting a possible boyfriend here, I take it Oishi never told you?"

A blind date with Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka thought bitterly, shooting a glare at Oishi and Kikumaru who continued dancing, oblivious to him. "My social life is my business," he said tonelessly. He stiffened, however, when warm fingertips caressed his nape, stroking gently, playfully.

"So do I have a chance as a would-be boyfriend?" Fuji asked. His smile curved higher.

Feeling even more annoyed, Tezuka replied, "I'm not your type."

Fuji coughed and chuckled. His eyes wrinkled with deep amusement. "You can't know that."

"I'm inexperienced."

"Tezuka," Fuji said, struggling to avoid laughing at Tezuka's face. "If you don't like me, you can just tell me right away. I will graciously accept defeat."

Tezuka, however, couldn't say that he did not like Fuji. It would be a lie, sort of. Being so close to Fuji made his pants feel tight and made his heart race, but he was sure Fuji had that effect on everyone he met, male or female, so Tezuka had no way of judging. Thus, he remained silent, wishing he followed his better judgment and never accepted Oishi's invitation in the first place.

It did not help that he couldn't understand Fuji. He believed himself clever enough not to think that someone like Fuji would be interested in him so he pondered why Fuji said those things. "Won't your boyfriend get mad if he hears about this?"

"You think I have a boyfriend?" He asked pensively.

"I don't think you run out of candidates," Tezuka said frankly. That, he thought, Fuji couldn't deny. Just tonight, a lot of men already glanced their way, staring at Fuji hungrily, glaring at Tezuka dangerously.

"I happen to be single right now," Fuji said briefly. "I won't go out on a date with you if I weren't."

Tezuka did not know whether or not to believe it. He simply danced and kept his opinion to himself.

The song ended a minute later, and Fuji slowly disengaged himself from Tezuka. He reached out to drink and sat on the couch to peer closely at Tezuka.

Aware of Fuji's gaze, Tezuka almost snapped, "What is it?"

"This is your first date, isn't it?" Fuji asked. "First dates are either unbelievably perfect or terribly wrong. Did I make it unbelievably perfect?"

"I haven't acknowledged this as a real date," Tezuka reminded. "I'm going home. Please tell Oishi and Kikumaru. Thank you for accompanying me." Without staying to hear what Fuji had to say, Tezuka squeezed through the crowd and left.

Meanwhile, Fuji watched Tezuka's disappearing figure and bit his lips to hide a smile.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** _Getting There_ will follow this week or next weekend. I'm just fixing the ending.


	2. Chapter One

Title: **The Missives**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Rating: PG 13  
Genre: Fluff, Angst  
Wordcount: ~2,290  
Warning: AU  
Summary: Fuji is rich, popular, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Tezuka has heard a lot about him but is not impressed. Fuji, however, turns out to be someone really unexpected.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. For the nth time, I say that they belong to each other.

**A/N:** Second part of my fic for **lafuego** and **ThinK**. Some fluff in this one. Comments will be loved!

**Chapter One**

Fresh from a bath, Tezuka emerged from the bathroom and frowned at his door. He glanced at his watch: the short silver hand pointed to six and the longer silver hand was between two and three. It couldn't be Oishi who probably went back to the dorm way past midnight and must be dozing right now. It couldn't be his mother either who usually called before visiting… Unless there was an emergency? His apprehension suddenly shot up. He took quick strides to the door and pulled it ajar. He certainly did not expect the person who smiled and greeted him "Good morning."

"Fuji," Tezuka said. His tone reflected his surprise.

"I've been jogging," Fuji explained briefly as he stepped inside. His eyes roved around for a few seconds, lingering on Tezuka's neat bed and then on Tezuka's organized study desk. "I thought I'd drop by and invite you to breakfast."

Tezuka blinked. "I have to send a letter," he said dismissively, not caring a bit if he sounded rude.

However, Fuji stood unshaken. His smile remained calm and pleasant. "Well, we can jog to the post office and then have breakfast." He eyed Tezuka cap-á-pie, taking in the blue sweatshirt and jogging pants Tezuka wore. "You're dressed for a bit of exercise anyway."

This was something Tezuka couldn't deny. But he had intended to jog alone. He did not want any fallback in his daily routine. Nor did he want any intrusion to his personal space. He just about opened his mount to say so when Fuji opened his eyes and asked, "Why are you so keen on getting rid of me?" Curiosity filled his bright eyes.

The realization that he had no sensible answer to provide and that Fuji read him so accurately took Tezuka aback.

Probably sensing this, Fuji smiled kindly. "Just breakfast," he said. "It's not like I'm asking for a night in the hotel room." He tilted his head up and showed a pair of gleaming eyes for a split second. "Unless you'd rather have that?"

Tezuka sighed deeply. Using a cold tone to state that he wasn't up to any of Fuji's games, he said, "Just breakfast."

The jog that he had meant to take turned into a brisk walk instead, no thanks to Fuji who appeared to be acquainted with every person they came across with. Thus, they had to slow down or stop every now and then just so Fuji could chat with whoever said, "Hello, Fuji. Out for some exercise?" It did occur to Tezuka to leave and continue jogging alone, but when he tried, Fuji abandoned his friend to catch up, earning Tezuka a suspicious frown from the said friend. It seemed that overnight, the school had heard of his supposed date with Fuji and was prepared to judge his every action. The wisest move, he decided, would be to stay as inconspicuous as possible and to stand a few yards away while he waited for Fuji.

In all those inopportune moments, Tezuka couldn't help noticing the level of courtesy Fuji showed all his friends, which probably accounted for his popularity. Fuji was polite in so many ways – smile, words, gestures, everything – that Tezuka rather hoped Fuji would treat him in the same manner. After all, politeness was something he could handle. Flirtation was entirely something else.

"Ah, we've finally reached the post office," Fuji said after breaking off with the tall blonde European student he had been talking to and after coming up to Tezuka. "We can eat right there too." He jerked his head toward the café that stood next to the post office. The name _Dionysean_ was embossed in the sign board.

Tezuka nodded despite his disapproval. The café looked expensive. Maybe one order would already cost as much as three simple meals. But Fuji smiled in a way that told Tezuka he had no say in the matter.

Once they had dropped the letter, Fuji led Tezuka to _Dionysean_ and beckoned him to one glass table beneath a black umbrella. "Ah, I'm so hungry," he said cheerfully as soon as they were settled on the wooden armchairs. The waiter approached at once and greeted Fuji with familiarity before he handed out the menu. "Order whichever you want, Tezuka," Fuji said over the carte du jour. "Breakfast is on me."

"It doesn't have to be," Tezuka said coolly.

Fuji turned to the waiter and gave his order before telling Tezuka, "I invited you to breakfast so I can treat you," he said, smiling simply.

"Why are you doing this?" Tezuka asked between pressed lips.

"Tezuka, Hiroshi-san is waiting for your order," Fuji reminded. His knowing smile and obvious attempt to digress made Tezuka feel annoyed.

Glaring at Fuji at the corner of his eyes, Tezuka ordered a cup of Earl Grey, and some garlic toast to go with spaghetti al pesto. "Why are you doing this?" he asked again as soon as the waiter had gone.

"I'm interested in you. I thought I made that clear last night?" Fuji said casually.

"I'm not interested," Tezuka said flatly. He was sure _he_ made that clear last night.

Fuji leaned forward to peer closely at Tezuka. "But I said I won't give up unless you can tell me that you don't like me at all," Fuji said calmly.

"Will you give up if you suddenly found that I disappoint your expectations?" Tezuka asked succinctly.

Fuji arched his brows. "I don't think you will," he said. His eyes filled with glints of a challenge.

Tezuka sighed.

"Does this mean you'll give it a try?" Fuji asked expectantly.

"The food's here," Tezuka said, ignoring the question the moment he caught sight of the waiter.

Fuji beamed in delight. "Great!" He said, giving Tezuka a meaningful smile.

**oOo**

Though Tezuka felt tempted to just give an excuse and cancel the supposed date, he knew that it wouldn't prove his point. Besides, Fuji didn't seem like the kind to give up easily. In fact, cancelling the date would probably give Fuji license to bother him even more. He realized that if he wanted to get his peace soon, he should get on with the date as soon as possible. He just hoped that Fuji would find him a bore and stop his nonsense.

Tezuka prepared with the minimum effort that his obsessive-compulsive nature allowed. He fixed his hair in the usual unkempt fashion and pulled on a white button-down shirt that he tucked beneath the black slacks he wore. He did not much else except add on a bit of cologne, which was routine for him.

Five minutes later, his mobile phone rang, an unregistered number flashed on its blinking screen. When he picked up the call, Fuji answered and told him that he was waiting near the dormitory entrance. Feeling like he was nearing his own doom, he went out of the room, descended the stairs and found Fuji standing against a silver convertible, waving jovially at him.

"Hmm…" Fuji said pensively as Tezuka approached him. He rubbed his chin with his fingers and studied Tezuka. When the latter came close, Fuji reached out a hand and started undoing the first two buttons of Tezuka's shirt, revealing a fair amount of chest. He also un-tucked Tezuka's shirt before declaring, "Much better."

Looking and feeling terribly harassed, Tezuka glared at Fuji who brushed it off by saying, "I found a nice spot and I can take pictures too."

"Pictures?" Tezuka asked quietly.

Fuji nodded cheerfully. "Yes," he said, indicating the SLR camera that hung on a lace around his neck. "I like taking pictures." He opened the car door. "Shall we go?"

"Ah," Tezuka said, following Fuji inside the car.

Silence dawned on them for the first few minutes of the ride. Fuji played some of the mp3s on his collection and Tezuka found himself agreeing with Fuji's taste in music. The moment Fuji pressed the play button, Tezuka had feared the boisterous songs that topped the charts these days. He was surprised when Fuji's collection – or at least this particular playlist – comprised of jazz and classics.

"Are you always this quiet?" Fuji asked, eyeing Tezuka askance.

"I've been told so," Tezuka said. "Does it bother you?" He sounded hopeful.

"No," Fuji said sincerely. "All the other people I've dated always liked to talk about themselves. This is a change." Tezuka frowned, causing him to chuckle.

Five minutes of silence later, Fuji pulled up in an open area within the city park. Since it was a Sunday and dusk was drawing near, the place was understandably filled with families on picnics. Some children ran across well-mowed lawns and some hid behind the trees while their playmates yelled their names, apparently trying to find them.

"I hope this is all right," Fuji said, stooping over the trunk while trying to bring out a basket made of weaved rattan. "I've never been on a picnic date before," he informed.

They chose a spot beneath a tree, which was fortunately surrounded by less people. Tezuka felt uncomfortable, though, when they passed two other couples who were… enjoying each other more than the scenery. Fuji had seen his discomfort and cajoled, "Next time, we'll find a place for us alone."

"There won't be a next time," Tezuka reminded firmly.

Fuji sighed. But his lips curved up with amusement. "I thought I'm the one to decide that?" he said as he laid out the checkered picnic blanket. He plopped down and opened the picnic basket. "I brought food and some tea." He took out a few sandwiches, a couple of bento boxes, a bowl of fruits, a thermos, and a couple of mugs. He poured the tea into the cups and handed one to Tezuka. "I've heard that you're on scholarship at the university?"

Tezuka blinked. "Who told you?"

"Eiji did during one of his attempts to get to agree to go on a blind date with you," Fuji replied. "Fifty percent or was it seventy-five percent financial assistance?"

"Fifty," Tezuka said, sipping his tea and avoiding eye contact with Fuji.

"You must have gotten a really high score in the entrance exam," Fuji said, sounding impressed. He picked one of the sandwiches and gave it to Tezuka. "Try it. I made that myself."

Tezuka took it and muttered his thanks. He took a cautious bite, aware that Fuji watched him and swallowed.

"How is it?" Fuji asked.

"It's good," Tezuka answered, which was the truth. In fact, he rather liked the quick kick of wasabi that mingled well with the tuna.

Fuji laughed and helped himself to a sandwich as well. He munched happily, watching a boy run before them. He quickly rose when the child stumbled and began bawling his lungs out. He took another sandwich and offered it while patting the boy's crown. When he came back to join Tezuka, he said, "He reminds me of Yuuta."

Trying to remember why the name rang a bell, Tezuka asked, "Your brother?"

"Yes," Fuji said. "He used to run around like and stumbled a lot. He wasn't a weakling, but he was really an enthusiastic child." A fond look crossed his face as he probably recalled a scene from his childhood. But then a slight shadow cast over his face. "I hope he joins us in the university next year."

Tezuka did not say anything. He has heard of rumors that the Fuji brothers did not get on well with each other. Some people said that the younger Fuji hated the older one's popularity and natural talents. He thought that could be possible, especially for someone as well-known and well-liked as Fuji.

"Do you have a brother too?" Fuji asked suddenly.

Tezuka shook his head. "I'm an only child."

"But you act like you're the eldest of ten."

Tezuka stared at Fuji, who laughed and patted his back.

"So… that letter you sent this morning was for your family?" Fuji inquired curiously.

"No," Tezuka went.

"Whom did you send it to, then?" Fuji asked. But he saw the deepening lines on Tezuka's forehead so he added, "You don't have to answer that question."

But Tezuka, feeling that Fuji had showed him something personal, realized that he did not mind sharing a few things about himself. "It's for an anonymous benefactor. He's the one who pays for the rest of my school expenses."

"You have no idea who this person is?" Fuji asked.

"No," Tezuka replied. "He's a generous person, though. But it seems his generosity is in excess."

Fuji's head perked up in question. "How so?"

"He sends money in addition to my tuition. It's money I don't need," Tezuka said in slow, heavy words. "I can work for my own expenses."

Fuji paused to consider and then he shrugged. "Maybe he just doesn't want you to lose focus on your studies by working part-time somewhere?"

Tezuka frowned. "Even so – " His words got interrupted when he heard a click and a whirr. He raised his head and saw Fuji, camera poised and smile broader. "Fuji – "

"I told you," Fuji said happily, "I like taking pictures."

They spent an hour or so more at the park, finishing the food that Fuji claimed he prepared. Tezuka also watched as Fuji took pictures of the scenery, the families, the sunset and of him. They only drove back to the university when the night had completely crawled in.

Once parked near the residence hall where Tezuka stayed, the engine of his convertible roaring, Fuji said, "We should end this date properly."

Tezuka frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."

Fuji smiled cryptically in response. Giving Tezuka no time to think, he leaned forward and claimed Tezuka's lips for a brief kiss. Probably for the first time since he met Fuji, Tezuka raised no objection and kissed back.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** I don't think I'll write a dating fic/chapter in the near future. My lack of dating experience made me break my brain for this update. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. *grips brain*


End file.
